There are a variety of products required to have sliding property (slipping property) and stain-proofing property on a surface thereof. Particularly a flexible substrate made of silicone rubber is widely used as a protection material for portable terminal represented by a keypad for mobile phone and for a keyboard of office automation system. However staining of a surface thereof is not prevented satisfactorily and sliding property is not maintained sufficiently, and improvement thereof is demanded. For example, JP8-333465A discloses a laminated article produced by applying, on a silicone rubber substrate, a primer comprising an epoxy- or amino-containing trialkoxysilane and then applying a top coat composition comprising an epoxy-containing compound, an amine curing agent and a surfactant. However the laminated article is inferior in adhesion to the substrate, and stain-proofing property of the top coat cannot be expected.
JP2-295012A proposes that stain-proofing property is imparted to a rubber pushbutton by applying a fluorinated hydrocarbon compound on its surface, but there is almost no adhesion between the fluorinated hydrocarbon compound and the rubber substrate, and therefore there is a problem with an effect of keeping up the stain-proofing property.
JP7-220553A proposes that water repellency is imparted to a surface of key top made of an elastomer by applying a fluorine-containing aliphatic polymer thereto. However in this technology, too, there is almost no adhesion between the fluorine-containing aliphatic polymer and the elastomer substrate, and therefore there is a problem with an effect of keeping up the water repellency.
Further JP4-173328A discloses that a fluorine-containing resin such as polytetrafluoroethylene, tetrafluoroethylene/perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ether) copolymer or tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene copolymer is applied to an elastic silicone rubber roll through an adhesive. However since a fluorine-containing resin itself has no adhesion, it is necessary that the silicone rubber surface is subjected to chemical conversion treatment to enhance adhesion. In addition, since the rubber roll is made by molding at high temperature, there is no flexibility in mold processing.